


The Kid In Her

by Loyce (Foehn_Gale)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foehn_Gale/pseuds/Loyce
Summary: Drabble Request from September 2005
Relationships: Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto)
Kudos: 4





	The Kid In Her

The Kid In Her  
By Loyce  
Drabble Request: Tsunade/Jiraiya; lunch (September 2005)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sake.

There was nothing better in the world than a nice bottle of sake. It was like a good lover- too much could leave you weak in the knees, but the liquid fire that spread through the blood was worth it every time.

Brushing a few strands of blonde hair from her face, Tsunade resisted the urge to hug the bottle and settled to have another drink. As she poured another round, the owner asked her if she wanted some food. He gave her a questioning look when she told him she was on a liquid diet, but he didn’t press the issue.

After all, she was the Hokage, and she was currently skipping out of her duties.

It had been more of a transition to come back to the village and take over the role the Old Man left behind. He left a considerable void for her to fill and mountains of paperwork to be handled. Tsunade could have sworn she heard his mocking laughter carried into the shop by the wind. He probably was up there with her grandfather, having a good laugh at her expense.

With an un-lady-like snort, she went back to drinking her lunch in the shadows. There weren’t many times when she was able to escape the keen eye of her apprentice, so when she was able to get away, she had to live it up before she was dragged back to her duties.

Looking into the sake cup, she eyed her reflection and sighed. Sometimes, she had problems separating the Hokage from the woman.

The jingle of the bells on the curtain that acted as a door sounded, and Tsunade immediately went on alert. She knew he was there before he pretended to notice her. Since they were children, Jiraiya had a way of making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. To say that it was an awful feeling was taking it too far, but she would never admit to him that the sensation was calming and somewhat pleasurable at the same time.

“There you are. I hope you know that Shizune is tearing apart this town looking for you.”

“Ugh.” Tsunade let her head fall to the table with a loud thud. “How far away is she?”

His chuckle sent a shiver down her spine. “Far enough… for the moment.”

She rolled her head to the side and took in the man that was leaning up against her table. He was a handsome devil, and it just wasn’t his physical appearance that made him so attractive. For as long as she’d known him, Jiraiya exuded infectious confidence, not to mention a heck of a ‘come-hither’ stare.

“Keep looking at me like that, and I’m going to get the wrong idea.” He said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Please.” She picked up her cup. “Don’t make me lose my appetite.”

“Well, I’d love to join you, but Shizune has offered up a reward for your return.”

Tsunade spit out her drink. “You’ve got to be kidding me?”

“That was a waste of perfectly good sake. You should be ashamed of yourself.” Jiraiya slid into the bench beside her. “And no, I’m not lying. Been thinking about turning you in myself.”

“There’s another bench, you know.” She growled when he ignored her comment, so she continued, “Dare I even ask what she’s putting up for a reward?”

“A few hundred yen. I don’t think she’s trying to get the adults to turn you in for that amount.” He scratched his chin. “Though Naruto might hand you over for that much… or maybe I’ll save the reward money to take one of those cute girls out for dinner.”

“What cute girls?” She asked as she elbowed him harder than necessary.

“Well, I guess I’ll let Shizune know where you are…”

Pushing pride aside, she grabbed onto his arm when he made a move to get up and leave. “I’ll buy your silence with lunch.”

“Only if you make it worth my while.”

Exasperated, Tsunade caught the owner’s attention. “Could you bring the old pervert a bottle of sake, please?”

She waited for him to move over to sit across the table from her. Instead, he stretched his arm over the back of the bench and made himself comfortable. When the owner brought over another bottle, he asked Jiraiya if he’d like anything to eat.

“And ruin the taste of good sake. I think not.”

The man eyed both of them, shook his head, and walked away. The look on the owner’s face made Tsunade start to laugh.

“I’m surprised you didn’t stick your tongue out at him.” There was a glint in his eyes, and it made her stomach jump. “I remember that being a fond trait of yours when we were kids. Tell me, do you still do that, or is it reserved for more private matters now?”

“You’ll never know.” And just for good measure, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Jiraiya’s laughed warmed her, and she toasted him when he lifted the small cup. “Having lunch like this reminds me of the old times all over again.”

“Speak for yourself, grandpa, but those memories weren’t too long ago.” She lifted the cup to her lips and took a small sip. “Besides, you spent a few of those lunches tied to a stump.”

Jiraiya clutched his chest. “Oh, how you wound me, Tsunade.”

“You’re just still upset that a girl got the best of you.”

“I give the best of me to all the girls.”

“Can I say something without you turning it into a perverted statement?”

“Probably not.”

“I didn’t think so.”

“Ah-ha! I found you Tsunade-sama!”

Both of them dropped their cups to the table and turned to see Shizune storm into the small shop, with TonTon on her heels. The slim brunette woman looked completely flustered and out of sorts. It took a great deal of strength not to laugh at her apprentice.

“Thank you, Jiraiya-sama for keeping her busy until I could arrive to fetch her.”

“Keeping me busy?” She turned on her companion and gave him a withering look.

Jiraiya shrugged. “I told you she was far enough away at that moment.”

“Here you are. The reward, as promised.”

Shizune tossed the small pouch on the table, and the coins inside clinked as they were jostled around. She watched as her comrade picked up the bag and pocketed the little treasure.

She glared at him, “Enjoy your hard-earned winnings.”

Her apprentice turned to leave the table, and Tsunade went to get up from the table, but Jiraiya was in the way. She shoved him, and he pushed her back. Annoyed with him for turning her in, she didn’t hold back on her monstrous strength and knocked him off the bench.

Scooting down, she got up from the bench and went to step over him. He looked so undignified on the floor that she couldn’t help feeling a little bit of satisfaction- until he laughed.

His hand closed around her ankle, and she took pity on him and offered him a hand to help him up. When Jiraiya got to his feet, he stood so close that Tsunade could tell what kind of soap he had used that morning.

“Oh, come now, Tsunade. Think of it as a game. Each time you run away, Shizune’s bound to put out a small reward for you to be returned to your office.” The devilish grin spread across his face. “So, if we keep up this little charade, I think we can get at least 5 or 6 meals out of her before she gets wise.”

She toyed with the idea for a few seconds before she said, “Meet you here, same time tomorrow?”

“I look forward to it, Madam Hokage.”

“You just reminded me why I despise you.”

Shizune’s firm grip wrapped around her elbow and pulled her toward the exit. “Come Tsunade-sama. We have two stacks of missions to assign, along with…”

Her apprentice’s voice drifted to the back of her mind as she watched Jiraiya lift his cup in a silent toast as she crossed the threshold. His laughter followed her down the street, and for once, it didn’t bother her at all. Walking back to the office, she discovered that she might have a hard time separating the Hokage from the woman; but Jiraiya could still bring the kid out in her.


End file.
